The Investigator Development Core of the CADC will have three major components: 1) selection of minority scholars for pilot funding;2) support of the scholars through the CADC Cores so that they can complete and publish their study results;and, 3) implement continual mentoring to the successful submission and funding of a faculty development or independent research grant. We will fund minority investigators to conduct pilot studies to investigate issues of aging in African American, Latino and Asian/Pacific Islander populations. These pilot studies will be led by minority investigators at the assistant professor or postdoctoral fellow level and supervised by a research faculty person from an expanded group of CADC mentors and selected aging investigators at UCSF. We will request that pilot studies focus on promotion of healthy aging, disease prevention, common clinical problems, and measurement issues that help identify determinants of health and health care disparities that will lead to effective interventions to reduce these disparities. Finally, we will formalize and strengthen the Continual Mentoring Activity within CADC by providing support former for additional faculty mentors who will then help sustain support for scholars to their completion of an independent grant. Our Specific Aims for this Core are: 1. To select a minimum of three minority investigators per year from UCSF and/or other regional institutions to be funded for a pilot study focused on promotion of healthy aging, disease prevention, common clinical problems or measurement issues among-diverse older populations, that help identify determinants of health and health care disparities that will lead to effective interventions to reduce these disparities. 2. To assist and mentor the CADC scholars funded through CADC in conducting their pilot studies by engaging the Community Liaison Core to support recruitment of diverse participants and the Measurement and Methods Core to provide support on methodological issues. 3. To sustain ongoing Continual Mentoring activity for all CADC scholars in order to complete and publish their pilot study, identify the appropriate next step in career development and support their submission of a faculty development or an independent research proposal based on the data collected in the CADC pilot grant. The three pilot projects proposed for funding in year 11 are: 1) Angela Thrasher, PhD who will study Using Measures of Racism in Health-Related Research on Older African Americans;2) Alison Huang, MD who will study The Impact of Vaginal Atrophy on Health-Related Quality of Life in Ethnically Diverse Postmenopausal Women and Katya Rascovsky, PhD who will work on Development of a Spanish Language Cognitive Screening Battery for Dementia.